A Day in the Life
by Joyful Call of Soaring Wren
Summary: Challenge #18 for ImagineClan- Don't Let the Dreambugs Bite. Often our dreams reflect the day we've been through. Who's to say the cats of the Clans are any different? Follow a day in the life of an average Clan cat, and see how that reflects in his dreams.


_I crept up slowly among the catmint. I was stalking a thrush along the border of WindClan. I crouched down, when suddenly, a rustle scared it away. My head shot up. I searched for the source of the rustle. I scented five cats. Whaaa...?_

* * *

Blackstripe stretched, opening his yellow eyes. He walked out of the Warriors den and padded over to the nursery. Sticking his head inside, he asked,

"Lightbriar?"

His mate, a sandy brown she-cat with flecks of dark brown, poked her head out.

"Hey Blackstripe!" she greeted, nuzzling his cheek.

"Are the kits still sleeping?"

"All but Blossomkit, who's been up since dawn, complaining that she wants to go explore. I told her that she couldn't until Gorsekit, Eaglekit, and Ravenkit woke up. She woke up Eaglekit once, but I managed to put her back to sleep. Blossomkit is still awake, still trying her best to wake up her brother and sisters. She'll be a pawful for her mentor. She seems to have a firm grip on her littermates."

Blackstripe purred. He flicked his mate with his tail once more before striding over to the Highledge, under which Timbertree was giving out the day's assignments.

"Timbertree, can you put me on some patrols?" he asked.

"Why not?" the deputy said. "Go with Featherflight, Leopardsong, Goldenwing, and Rockstripe. Border patrol WindClan."

The patrol headed out towards the WindClan border. All was quiet, except for the rushing stream that gurgled by. The patrol saw no signs of disturbance. There was a WindClan hunting patrol in the distance, with Bushpelt in the lead, chasing a rabbit into Thistleshine's paws. The ThunderClan patrol headed back to camp and reported to Timbertree. Blackstripe asked if he could go on another patrol.

"Of course, Blackstripe. Go with Beetletail, Barkheart, and Fireleaf. You'll be on the sunhigh hunting patrol," Timbertree replied.

Once out in the forest, Beetletail had everyone split up, thinking they would all get more prey if they all hunted alone. Blackstripe crept up on a thrush. He sprang. An almost imperceptible squawk came from its beak before it was silenced forever. Blackstripe scraped some dirt over it. He turned to scent the air. Towards camp, only Fireleaf. Closer to the lake, Beetletail. And near the ShadowClan border, Barkheart. He decided to head deeper into the forest. He saw a pheasant, pecking at the ground for food. This bird could feed the whole nursery and elders' den. He stalked until he was no more than a tail-length from it. With an earsplitting yowl, he leapt. The pheasant tried to take flight, but Blackstripe's claws were on its throat in an instant, ending its life. He said a silent prayer to StarClan for the bird. He dug up his thrush, and dragging the pheasant on the ground, trotted towards where the patrol had decided to meet.

"Blackstripe! Great catch!" exclaimed Fireleaf. Blackstripe purred proudly, feeling pleased that he'd had such good luck as to come across this prey. The patrol gushed over their catches a bit more. Fireleaf had caught a robin and three mice, Barkheart had snagged a finch and a vole, and Beetletail had gotten a shrew, a vole, and a mouse. However, all agreed that Blackstripe's catch had been the best.

Once back in camp, the patrol was praised for bringing back so much prey, in only the beginning of newleaf. They were given the rest of the day off. Blackstripe decided to help his sister in the medicine den. Her mentor had recently died, so she was just learning how to deal with everything on her own. Sagemist purred when she saw him walk in.

"Blackstripe! I heard about your pheasant! Great job! You've always been a great hunter," She praised.

"Yeah. Can I help you with anything?" Blackstripe replied.

"Yes. I need to go gather watermint and catmint. You can come with."

As they padded through the undergrowth, Sagemist told him exactly what he was looking for.

Watermint has broad leaves that round out at the edge, with a fat, round, purple flower. I use it for bellyaches. All I need is the leaves. Catmint is a lot like it, but the flower grows up the stem, so it's really tall, and the leaves are pointed on the end. For whitecough and greencough. Again, only the leaves."

Blackstripe looked around. Spotting what his sister had described to him as catmint, he padded over and grabbed a few leaves. They smelled fragrant, and tempting. He couldn't resist. He ate a leaf, savoring the sweet taste. He heard a cough behind him. Sagemist was standing there, glaring at him.

"Those leaves are strictly for whitecough or greencough patients only!" She admonished. "I can't believe you!"

"Sorry, Sagemist."

After gathering more herbs, Sagemist and Blackstripe wandered back into camp, where Lightbriar was racing around, frantic. Blackstripe padded up to her, wondering what was going on.

"Lightbriar? What's the matter?" he questioned his mate.

Her sandy brown fur spiked up.

"The kits are missing! I was sharing tongues with Breezesplash, and they were taking a nap. I went back in and they were gone!"

Blackstripe didn't waste any time going to find Nightstar and Timbertree, and asking to go find his kits. They sent him out, because of course they couldn't have gone far.

He checked the dirtplace tunnel first, thinking that they would have snuck out that way. He found all of their scents leading out towards the border with WindClan, Blossomkit's in the lead. Of course. He followed their scent to the border, where it crossed the scent marker. _Mouse dung!_ he thought. He slowed to a stop as Petalstripe, Hawkfeather, and Breezesplash caught up to him.

"Blackstripe, we'll find them," Hawkfeather promised him.

"You're right. We will." Blackstripe replied, starting to step across the border.

"No!" Breezesplash pulled him back. "You can't cross the border, even if you're searching for your kits. We'll have to wait for a patrol," his mate's sister reminded him.

Blackstripe growled. "They could be long gone by the time the sunset patrol gets here!" He unsheathed his claws, scratching at the bracken.

Suddenly, cats appeared on the horizon. The WindClan sunset patrol had arrived. As they drew closer, Blackstripe noticed four smaller shadows trailing them. They were his kits, he knew it. When they got to the border, the patrol fanned out, blocking the kits from view. Bluetail, Dovestream, Brightfire, Patchfur, Yewbreeze, and Rabbitpelt were on the patrol. Dovestream stepped forward and nodded at the ThunderClan patrol Before addressing Blackstripe.

"I assume these are yours?" She asked, stepping aside to reveal Blossomkit, Eaglekit, Gorsekit, and Ravenkit. The kits' heads were bowed, and they were deliberately not looking at Blackstripe.

Blackstripe tore his gaze away from his kits long enough to say to Dovestream, " Yes. I sincerely apologize for their behavior. They absolutely will not be leaving the nursery until they are apprenticed." He ignored the squeals of protest coming out of his kits' mouths. "In fact," he continued, "their apprentice ceremony may be severely delayed!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," growled Bluetail.

The patrol headed back to camp, the fiendish, abashed kits in tow. Walking into camp, the kits were assailed by Lightbriar, who first covered them in licks and checked them completely over, then stepped back, fur pricking dismally.

"What were you thinking?!" She screeched. "You know you can't go out of camp alone until you're apprentices!" She started pacing. "Your father and I will be talking to Nightstar about delaying your apprentice ceremony!"

After discussing with Nightstar about the kits, they decided that they would be apprenticed on time, but would not go to their first Gathering until they were three moons into their apprenticeship. After walking out of Nightstar's den, Blackstripe curled up in his nest in the warriors' den.

* * *

_The five scents swirled around me. One smelled of herbs, the others of milk. Suddenly, my vision went black. I could no longer see what was going on in my surroundings. The scents were there, but not there. I yowled, calling out for the scents. Wait. I knew those smells! My sister, my kits. What was happening? Then my vision returned. The scents were gone. I shrugged, and continued to stalk prey. I'd just had a weird day. The vision, the scents, meant nothing. It was me. Then a voice sounded._ "Don't let the dreambugs bite!"


End file.
